The Counter Triforce
by Fallen Star
Summary: this is my first f.f. so if u don't like it leave a review and i'll try 2 fix it, sum1: some little kid finds a mural and the tree tells him about it/ sum2: years pass and ummmm link and Toshiro r friends
1. The Mural

The Mural  ****

The Mural 

Long ago, the battle with Link, the greatest swordsman Hyrule has ever known, and Ganon, the evilest creature the planet has seen, finally ended. A small boy around the age of twelve was hoping to one day be like Link was wandering around with his wooden sword and shield looking for a decent place to train. The boy wandered a bit to far and found a very old cave. He went inside the cave and he thought to himself, "_Wow, this place is the best! What a perfect place to train."_ He took a look around then the road ended. He was standing in front of an empty pedestal. Just then a blinding light filled the whole cave, as the light faded the once empty pedestal was now carrying an old stone tablet. On the tablet was a mural of a man in green and a man in black fighting. On the side of the man in green was mystic Triforce but on the opposite side was a figure that looked like the Triforce except the triangles looked like a right side up V. he noticed that in the background there was a giant fire, "Wha…," the boy said confused, "HYRULE!?" Who were these fighting men? Why was there another Triforce? More importantly why was Hyrule on fire? There was only one creature that was probably as old as this mural and still living…, "The Maku Tree," exclaimed the boy, "Of course!" Later that day the boy came back to the cave and carefully took the old mural and brought it to the Maku Tree.

========================================

"Oh great Maku Tree," he said, " Do you know what this mural means?" he asked. "Can you tell me why our home is on fire!?" the Maku Tree looked at him and frowned "_ What is you name child?" _Asked the Maku Tree in a calm yet relaxing voice. "My name? It's Toshiro" the boy said, "_Well Toshiro, I do not know who created this or when it was created. This mural is probably older than I am. I sense strong magic in this mural." _"Magic" asked Toshiro._ "Yes, this was probably a warning of what is to come," _" you mean the future?" asked Toshiro, _" yes, the future it must have been made by your ancestors… no I am mistaken Hylians are not able to see the future. Then that means that this mural is an old artifact created by… Din, Farore, and Nayru the three ancient goddesses that created this world, the lands of Hyrule and its people."_

A few days after that confrontation the Maku Tree introduced Toshiro to Link and they became fast friends. They trained together, and they grew up together. One year has passed and they still are inseparable, wherever one went the other followed. They were always up to something, this doesn't sound like Link, the courageous young boy that defeated Ganon, but it was him. Toshiro had turned him into a very hyper kid, but then Maku Tree had summoned them both and told them they could not play around anymore, they had to get serious and get back to training. The next day Link went to fetch his sword and shield and went to a field and started his training once more. Of course Toshiro had followed him and his dream of being like Link flared up again. He went to Link and asked him if he could teach him how to fight, the answer was yes. 


	2. Going Crazy

Going Crazy ****

Going Crazy

Years pass by and the great kingdom of Hyrule is still at peace. Link and Toshiro are now the best of friends even though Link is a bit older. They are both the best swordsman Hyrule has seen but Link is the best by far. Link is the leader of the royal army and Toshiro is his best soldier. This particular group is the best because it is being lead by Link; his group stands guard at the castle and protects it from harm. He and Toshiro have been given a blessing from the king and are now official protectors of the royal family.

+ + +

"Link!" shouted Toshiro, "We're gonna be late for training, hurry up!" "I'm coming" Link shouted back, "You'd be a little slow too if you were carrying a bunch of armor and weapons crammed into a box on your back." After about three hours they finally made it back to the castle from Kokiri's best blacksmith, which was about a fifteen-minute walk. Link dropped off the load and they were off to train in the Lost Woods. "Finally, let's spar," Toshiro said anxiously. "Why… why are you so eager to lose, hehe." In your dreams, this time I'm gonna win. Then they were off for several hours; there was no stopping them. Sparks were going everywhere, _Clang, Clang_!!!! Tosiro ran over to Link and does a flip over him. Half way he stopped and dropped with his sword aimed directly at Link, Link dodges it and does a tornado kick. Toshiro slams into a tree and blood trickles from his forehead. He paused a little longer then looked up at Link.

=================================================

"_You, You actually made me… **bleed,"**_ Toshiro said. " Toshiro, I'm very sorry," said Link. The look in Toshiro's eyes were terrifying, they filled with hate. In a burst of rage Toshiro jumps towards Link, stops and jumps to the side. He takes a slice at Link's feet, but being a pro Link sensed this and jumped, Toshiro missed so he got up and started slashing at him. He ran over to Link again, but this time he dropped his sword and tackled Link. Link fell to the ground. Toshiro started to kick him while he was on the ground, but Link managed to get up and was about to punch Toshiro in the face as hard as he could, but something held him back. Link merely pushed him back and Toshiro fell. More anger filled Toshiro's mind and he ran towards Link and tried to hit him, but Link jumped up and kicked his face. The thing that held Link from hitting him was gone and now Toshiro was gonna get an ass whooping. Toshiro slams into another tree and chokes blood, "_Link, you WILL pay for this!"_ Again for the last time he comes at Link with his hands looking like their gonna strangle Link. Link just steps back and elbows Toshiro's back and some more blood came _spewing_ out of his mouth. Then Link says, "That's enough, I will not train you anymore. Your heart is full of anger, I can see it in you eyes. You of all people should know that fighting with anger in your heart will only make you lose, and dishonor kicking a man when he's _down_! What the hell is that about, you know damn well how dishonorable that is. Why are you a protector of the royal family, you'll most likely end up hurting them rather then protecting them. I won't train you any more, this is where your dream to be like me ends."


End file.
